


Days

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean post 5.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

  
There are days Dean’s so angry with Sam he can’t breathe. If the fucker had listened one second, hadn’t broken his word or drunk Demon-bitch blood, then this needn’t have happened. Now Sam’s in the cage, Dean’s alone, and it’s Sam’s fucking fault.

There are days he’s so proud he wants to stop strangers and tell them. How his Sammy beat _Lucifer_. Saved the world.

There are days when he’s almost OK. Sunshine, engine humming, shotgun not quite so empty.

One day he calls first shower to an empty room. There's a moment then where he feels nothing at all.


End file.
